


nice to be together

by mywholecry



Category: Big Time Rush, Gossip Girl
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Summer Love, Unlikely Pairing, oh look het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywholecry/pseuds/mywholecry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to go over to her and tell her that she really can't wear cardigans and tights in this weather and still hope to survive, but he doesn't, not until the third day he spends creeping on her from behind a <i>People</i> magazine. She comes in and buys something with a name that Kendall can't pronounce and throws a glance his way. </p><p>She asks, "If you've finished staring, do you think you could give me directions to the closest sushi place that doesn't have the words 'bargain' or 'buffet' in the name?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	nice to be together

**Author's Note:**

> tiny ficlet that came from a meme that went around a few years ago in which you chose a list of characters, gave them numbers, and had people choose two random numbers and a scenario for them. 
> 
> salvaged from my livejournal ♥

Blair looked uncomfortable the first time Kendall saw her, dressed in too many layers for California. She's sitting inside the Starbucks he goes to every morning, pouting and dabbing at her face with a napkin delicately to make it look like she hasn't been sweating. She's older than him but not by much, and she scowls in this really terrifying way when she notices him staring at her, frappucino sweating in his hand. He wants to go over to her and tell her that she really can't wear cardigans and tights in this weather and still hope to survive, but he doesn't, not until the third day he spends creeping on her from behind a _People_ magazine. She comes in and buys something with a name that Kendall can't pronounce and throws a glance his way. 

She asks, "If you've finished staring, do you think you could give me directions to the closest sushi place that doesn't have the words 'bargain' or 'buffet' in the name?" 

He says, "Better yet, I could show you," and it's supposed to be flirty, but Blair just rolls her eyes in his general direction.

"If you try anything, I have mace in my purse," she says, then sweeps out of the store like she just expects him to follow her. 

Which is kind of fair, because he does.

After that, Kendall learns everything about Blair Waldorf's dark, socialite past (mostly by googling her name and coming across Gossip Girl, but still), and he takes it upon himself to force her to love this place. A few weeks later, he's gotten her to walk on the beach without shoes on, to eat at a restaurant that doesn't have a valet, and to sing an awful karaoke duet of "All Out of Love" with Carlos. It's not exactly the Hollywood life she probably expected, but she's started to smile like she doesn't have to even think about what it looks like. There's really only one thing left to do, and that's to get her into the ocean. 

"A wetsuit?" she says. "Yeah, no." 

"It hurts to fall off a surfboard in a bikini," he says, "or so I've heard." 

"Form-fitting is not a good look on me," she says, crooked smile slanting her lips, "or not when lycra is involved, at least." 

"I'm not going to leave your hotel room until you come with me." He falls onto the sofa and props his feet up on the coffee table, fingers laced behind his head. "And you don't want that. I know _all_ the Beach Boys songs, and I have no problem singing them more than once."

He sings "Wouldn't It Be Nice" at the top of his lungs until they're on the way to the beach in his mom's car. Blair whines about how uncomfortable her wetsuit is until they're actually out in the water, at which point she starts to whine about the salt getting in her hair and fucking up her moisturizing treatment. She stops talking when Kendall helps her climb onto the surfboard while they're still close to shore, breath catching as she spreads her legs to hold on tighter. It dips and shakes when Kendall gets onto the other side, and she makes a freaked squeaking noise, leaning in to grab his shoulder to keep from falling off. 

"I haven't been swimming in awhile," she says, quietly. Her hand is digging into Kendall's elbow now, and she scoots closer. Kendall looks at the sun beaming up against her wet hair, her big eyes a little scared and maybe excited, too. He reaches out with his free hand and tangles their fingers together.

He says, "It's just like riding a bike," and she snorts.

"In the ocean," she replies, "with water. And, and _sharks."_

Kendall's pretty sure there aren't any sharks, but whatever. Later, he's going to try to get Blair to actually stand up on the surfboard, but right now she's still holding his hand, and he doesn't want much more than that. 


End file.
